


seek no truth, speak no truth, hear no truth

by orphan_account



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Angst, Canon Gay Character, Canon Gay Relationship, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Child Abuse, Drug Abuse, Drug Addiction, Drug Use, Hurt Klaus Hargreeves, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Insomnia, Klaus Hargreeves Deserves Better, Klaus Hargreeves Needs A Hug, Klaus Hargreeves-centric, Nightmares, Writing on Skin, Writing on walls, tags and shit will be updated as it goes, tags will be updated as it goes, this is lowkey emo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 08:11:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18494908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Klaus stares up at his blank bedroom wall.Klaus takes his pen and sits up on his bed, tired and terrified, but resigned, leaning over to his blank wall and makes the first mark. It’s messy and he’ll probably get the wrath of Reginald Hargreeves for it, but he supposes if acknowledging their bullshit will make them shut up, he’ll take it.(Alt., how Klaus ends up with all the writing that can be seen on his wall in the show.)





	seek no truth, speak no truth, hear no truth

**Author's Note:**

> In the show there is a lot of visible writing on Klaus' wall. There was a tumblr post that has the pictures of his wall and lists what can be made out of the words. These are my vague headcanons on how I think each one got there :)
> 
> each chapter title is the phrase it was based on

Klaus stares up at his blank bedroom wall. 

 

Wretched voices surround him in a sleepless haze, the backs of his eyelids stained with nightmares. He can’t sleep. They never sleep, so neither does he.

 

Tonight they complain. Other nights they mourn or cry, threaten and scratch. Tonight they complain about their cruel fate, locked outside of the world of the living. Confined to only the mind of Klaus. They complain that he never listens, that he never helps. Klaus stopped trying to help after Ben died. It’s been a year.

 

Klaus only half-listens as words drift into one ear, linger a bit, then pass to make room for more. They tell him that his soul doesn’t belong on earth, that it belongs in their grasps to torture, tells him that his soul is bound to hell. He’s not sure he believes in all that nonsense. His fingers fiddle absentmindedly with a pen. 

 

He scribbles a small little “ _ Hello _ ” on his palm. They cry louder. Klaus supposes they don’t like it when he ignores them, and he giggles to himself.  _ Stop being so obsessed with me _ , he jokes into the empty bedroom. They shriek in frustration. He checks his makeup. Checks the clock. 1:12 AM. He should get some sleep. 

 

They tell him to burn in hell. He tells them to  _ suck his dick _ . Klaus really just wants some goddamn sleep. One of them begs to die and Klaus sympathizes a little. Klaus thinks it’s pretty stupid that someone who is already dead, is begging to die. Sort of anticlimactic if he says so himself. Klaus tells him all that. The man just shrieks. Crying something about “ _ something his soul in the fire _ ”, and Klaus doesn’t have the energy to deal with the emotional baggage of some dead guy.

 

But, _God, they just won’t shut up._ So Klaus takes the pen and sits up on his bed, tired and _terrified,_ but resigned, and he leans over to his blank wall and makes the first mark. It’s messy and he’ll probably get the wrath of _Reginald Hargreeves_ for it, but he supposes if acknowledging their bullshit will make them shut up, he’ll take it.

 

They quiet down a little bit as he writes in thick, sparkly, pink pen;

 

_ FORGE MY SOUL _ _  
_ _ IN THE FIRE _

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr post it was based off of:
> 
> https://hellomyguru.tumblr.com/post/184028767962/what-must-i-do-to-feel-anything-vacuum-the-void


End file.
